<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Veracity by one_stole_the_sky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849434">Veracity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_stole_the_sky/pseuds/one_stole_the_sky'>one_stole_the_sky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Akuma Attack, Akumatized Main Character(s), Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, One Shot, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_stole_the_sky/pseuds/one_stole_the_sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lila exposes some harsh truths, someone else forces her to tell the truth as well, which results in some secrets begin uncovered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lila Anon Support Group, miraculous ladybug stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Veracity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everybody! Back again with my second ever Fic! Everybody was so nice about my first one and I really enjoyed writing so I decided to do it again! This is another feel good fluff fic and the characters are aged up just a little. It all very cute and sweet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Natalie, would you get Ms. Rossi for me please?”</p><p>“Of course sir.”</p><p>“Good afternoon Msr. Agreste. You wanted to see me?”</p><p>“Yes, I think it’s time we let Adrien know exactly what Ms. Dupain-Cheng thinks of him.”</p><p>“Yes, sir. When do I start?”</p><p>                 *</p><p>When Marinette walked into school on Friday she was already done with the day. She had been up half the night with Chat Noir fighting an Akuma, and then she was up the other half of the night working on projects for school and for her friends. She had considered asking her mom to let her stay home but she couldn’t think of a good enough reason to explain why she had been up all night. As far as her parents knew, she was getting all of her work done on time and the latest she normally had to stay up was midnight, maybe 1am if she was pushing it. If only. She had grabbed a double shot of espresso before walking out the door that morning but even then she was dead on her feet. The last thing she needed to hear was more of Lila’s lies. But of course, she wasn’t that lucky.<br/>
The second she walked through the door she could hear Lila’s voice carry across the classroom. Ugh. Seriously, that girl could speak unbelievably loudly. Well, she guessed that made sense since everything else about her was unbelievable as well. She was busy talking about her latest trip to London or wherever she had been but this time she had crutches with her. </p><p>“Oh this?” She was in the middle of whatever tale she spinning this time, unfortunately everybody was completely absorbed. “It was the worst thing, I literally stepped right off the plane and then a small child ran in front of me and tripped so when I tried to grab them so they wouldn’t hit the floor I tripped and twisted my ankle! They tried to get me to take an ambulance but I told them I was fine so then I walked to the car but by then it had swelled so much my parents had to take me to the hospital!” She even sniffled a little. </p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes but ignored her. After all this time it still sucked that everyone bought into Lila’s lies but she was learning to let it go. Kind of. The only person not enraptured by Lila’s story was Adrien. He was sitting quietly at his desk and when Marinette passed by he met her eyes and gave her a small smile. Marinette smiled in return. He looked almost as bad as her. But no exhaustion could get rid of that natural model glow. Marinette sat at her seat and tried to focus. Alya came and sat next to her but didn’t say anything. The benefits of a best friend. Knowing that you’re exhausted and you don’t want to hear about the one person in the world who drives you up the wall. </p><p>When the bell rang for their next class Marinette was a little slower than usual in packing up her things. “Go ahead Alya, I’ll meet you at our next class.” Soon, Marinette was the only one left in the classroom. Or so she thought. When she stood up to leave she noticed that Ms. Bustier and Lila were both still in the classroom. </p><p>“Marinette, would you please help Lila to her next class?” Ms Bustier asked. “She can’t carry all of her school things without help.”</p><p>Marinette caught the small smirk on her face when Lila responded, “Oh no! It’s fine I’ll be alright.” But then as she tried to pick up her bag everything slipped from her grasp and tumbled down the steps. “Oh no! Don’t worry about it, please, I can manage.” She began to hobble down the steps to retrieve her things. </p><p>“Marinette?”</p><p>“Ms. Bustier, I’m sorry but I’m already running late to class and Lila and I don’t have many classes together and I know I heard Kim ask to carry her stuff earlier so maybe someone else would be better!” Marinette knew Lila had lingered just for the opportunity to goad her and she didn’t want to give her the satisfaction. </p><p>“She’s right Ms. Bustier, I don’t want to inconvenience her or anyone else!” </p><p>“Marinette I’m sure you can help Lila, just for the rest of the day so then she won’t have to feel like she’s bothering anybody else and then tomorrow someone else will likely volunteer.”</p><p>She sighed, “Yes Ms. Bustier.” Spending a whole day with Lila. If she wasn’t careful she would definitely get akumatized. </p><p>Lila smiled wide, “Oh thank you Marinette you’re the best! If I wasn’t on crutches I would hug you!” </p><p>“I certainly hope not.” Marinette mumbled to herself as the three of them left the classroom.</p><p>As soon as Ms. Bustier was out of sight, Marinette turned to Lila and said, “I know you didn’t really twist your ankle, I’m sure you’re fine. You’re just doing this so I have to help you today.”</p><p>Lila smiled as she walked along on her crutches, “Remember what I told you last time Marinette. Things aren’t always as they appear. And you should be more careful what you’re accusing me of, someone else might hear you.” </p><p>Marinette eyed Lila carefully. She had no problem calling Lila out on her lies, as Ladybug or Marinette, but to a certain extent, she did have to watch herself. Especially when everybody else loved her. </p><p>“Would you hurry up please? Even if you were actually injured I know you could move faster than that.” </p><p>“You know what, my class is right here and I think I can take my bag into the classroom by myself. But remember what Ms. Bustier said, I’ll see you when this period is over.” </p><p>“Sure Lila, whatever you say.” Marinette watched Lila go into her class and started to walk back to her own classroom when the tardy bell rang. Of course! That’s why she had been stalling. Marinette ran to her chemistry class and burst through the door.<br/>
Mrs. Mendeleiev held out her hand, “Stop right there Marinette! This is the last time you will be tardy to my class! That’s the third time this week!” Marinette bit her lip, she wasn’t wrong. But the other times had been because of Ladybug. “You will serve detention today after school.” </p><p>“But Mrs. Mendeleiev I was helping Lila carry her stuff to her class! She on crutches so Ms. Bustier asked me..”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear any excuses. You shouldn’t try to pin your tardiness on another student! Do you have proof that you took her to her classroom? Did you ask her teacher for a tardy pass?”</p><p>“…no I didn’t go into her class.” And that’s why Lila walked into her class alone. </p><p>“Then take your seat. I expect to see you after school.”</p><p>Marinette seethed in her seat. She could feel people looking at her. This must’ve been the plan all along. To get her punished. Though to be fair, her usual tardiness definitely did not work in her favor. But still. The fact that she was being punished for something that wasn’t her fault was just so unfair. But she had to keep her emotions under control. </p><p>                  *</p><p>The rest of the day didn’t go much better. The same story of walking over to Lila’s class, and then being late to her own. Though word did travel and eventually her teachers knew that she was taking care of Lila that day. But then at lunch, even though plenty of people were around her, asking if she was okay and what happened, Marinette still had to carry her own bag, Lila’s bag and Lila’s lunch tray. When Marinette went back to get her own lunch, they were out of almost everything except some wilted salad. She knew being hangry would not help to improve her mood.</p><p>Later, Lila had to go to the bathroom and of course Marinette was her escort. While they were in there Lila purposely used the out of order sink and got Marinette all wet. Her frustration and anger were rising but Marinette was proud of herself. She managed to keep her cool throughout the day. She might have screamed into her backpack just once. Oh well, the next period was their last one of the day and they had it together, so she knew she wouldn’t be late. Even then they were still the last ones to enter the classroom. The only person not there yet was Ms. Bustier but she would be there any minute. </p><p>Marinette once again handed Lila her bag outside, grateful that this horrid day was finally over. But then, as they walked into the classroom, Marinette holding Lila’s hot chocolate that had been a gift from Kim, Lila stuck out her crutch and then… well it’s not hard to imagine. Marinette fell hard and spilled hot chocolate all over herself, her books, her sketchbook and pen, and the homework she had been carrying. Angry tears sprung to her eyes as the hot chocolate seeped through her clothes and she could feel the it burning her legs and arms. She could feel blood pounding in her ears and her face grow warm as Lila was pretending to care if she was ok.</p><p>Marinette sprang up off the floor. She knew this is what Lila wanted but against her better judgment she could feel her emotions come over her. “WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?” Marinette was completely aware of every little detail around her. She could see Ivan in the back of the classroom looking at her with concern, even Chloe in the corner was watching with interest. Ms. Bustier had just walked into the classroom. Her hands were trembling but not just from embarrassment. She could feel the pity rising up in the classroom but she didn’t want any of it. She didn’t care.  “YOU MAKE ME CARRY YOUR STUFF ALL DAY AND FOLLOW YOU AROUND? YOU MAKE ME LATE FOR CLASS? AND NOW YOU TRIP ME SO I’LL RUIN MY CLOTHES AND HOMEWORK! WOULD YOU STOP FAKING YOUR ENTIRE LIFE FOR ONE SECOND?” </p><p>Lila immediately looked shocked and Marinette knew she had made a mistake. The atmosphere changed immediately. She was no longer the subject of pity, but she was coming dangerously close to being loathed by everybody in the class. Lila sat down in a chair, well collapsed dramatically is more accurate, and her lip began to quiver. Marinette was aware that the power had shifted and she had suddenly become the bad guy by standing over Lila like this. </p><p>“Honestly Marinette I don’t know why you keep attacking me like this! I didn’t trip you! We all know how clumsy you are! All I’ve ever wanted is to be your friend! Is it because of your obsession? I know you’re jealous of me and Adrien because we’re friends and you’re in love with him-” Lila was cut off by several different gasps throughout the classroom. Marinette froze. She felt her face grow pale and then rapidly heat up. </p><p>Adrien froze as well. This was the first he had ever heard of this. He never would have guessed. But he also knew that Lila was a liar, so he couldn’t really trust anything she said. But he couldn’t help but think Marinette wouldn’t react this way if it wasn’t true. </p><p>“Oh Marinette I’m so sorry it just slipped out I swear!” Even though Lila was the perfect picture of apologies, Marinette could see in her eyes that this was the plan all along. The silence seemed to stretch out forever. </p><p>Ms. Bustier walked over and saw the damage. “Marinette what happened are you ok?”</p><p>Marinette could feel the tears in her eyes. She was determined to look anywhere except at Adrien. So she of course was acutely aware of the fact that he was definitely looking at her. Of course she had wanted to tell him, but she wanted to be the one to do it. To gain the courage and do it on her own time in her own way. Not have it forced out in the open like this after having the worst day she’s had in a long time. She had to leave. </p><p>“Excuse me Ms. Bustier, I have to…to-go home and change. I’ll…be back…” and that was all she was able to say before she ran out of the room. </p><p>Nobody was sure who to look at. Half the class looked at Adrien who was still standing in the same spot with his mouth slightly open. The other half looked at Lila who had both of her hands over her heart and her head down. Alya was the first one to jump to her best friends’ defense. </p><p>“Totally not cool Lila, why did you have to that?” </p><p>“It was an accident! I swear!”</p><p>“Even then, I think you at least owe Marinette an apology!” This was followed by a chorus of “yeah!” From several of the other students. </p><p>Lila became keenly aware of the fact the people were starting to turn on her. She had to do something quick in order to maintain her standing with everybody in the class. “I owe her an apology? She was being so mean to me and for no reason! You all know that she hates me! It was accident! Besides everybody already knows!”</p><p>Alya stared at her. Even though it was true that everybody knew about this, they had all agreed to allow Marinette to be the one to tell Adrien. It wasn’t fair that this moment was taken from her. “Lila, she carried your stuff around all day. And I didn’t hear her say one bad thing about you until she tripped. Tell the truth. Did you trip her?” </p><p>Lila widened her eyes. “You too? Marinette has been talking to you about me hasn’t she? I can’t believe you would believe her over me!”</p><p>Alya could feel herself growing angrier. This wasn’t the first time she had hesitated to believe Lila, but the lack of evidence was always too overwhelming. “For the record, Marinette hasn’t said one thing about you today. You know what I think? I think-”</p><p>Ms. Bustier who had been trying to regain control of her class for the past couple of minutes finally raised her voice. “Alright everybody that’s enough! Alya would you please go check on Marinette and make sure she’s ok?” </p><p>Alya gave Lila one last look before picking up Marinette’s sketch pen that she had dropped. “Of course Ms. Bustier.”</p><p>Nobody realized that Adrien had already slipped out the door. He knew Marinette was definitely at risk of being akumatized right now, she shouldn’t be alone. </p><p>                  *</p><p>Marinette walked home feeling her soaked clothes and the hot tears running down her face. She had been trying to build up the courage to tell Adrien for months, ever since he and Kagami had officially decided to remain friends. Now it didn’t matter. She would just have to avoid him for the rest of the time they were in school together that’s all. Just one and half years where she would never be able to look him in the eye. </p><p>Tikki floated in front of her and gave her cheek a small hug. “Don’t worry Marinette. I’m sure everything will turn out ok.”</p><p>Marinette gave her a tearful smile. “Tikki what am I going to do? Everybody is going to think that I yelled at Lila for no reason and now Adrien knows how I feel about him! This has been the worst day!” </p><p>Adrien was jogging up to Marinette, with Alya not far behind when he saw the purple butterfly making its way towards her. He instantly reacted yelling, “Marinette get down!” </p><p>She turned and her eyes widened when she saw him sprinting towards her. He tackled her sideways and they both rolled over the sidewalk. The surprise at the sudden change, wiped all other emotions from Marinette’s mind. She and Adrien both looked over in horror as the Akuma made its way to Alya and landed on the sketch pen. </p><p>Somewhere else Hawk Moth was simultaneously cursing the fact that he had again failed to akumatize Marinette as well as deciding that one person motivated by justice was as good as any other. </p><p>“Alya NO!” But it was too late. Marinette didn’t know who Alya was upset with, herself or Lila, but she wasn’t going to stick around long enough to find out.</p><p>Adrien sprang up off the pavement and took Marinette’s hand, her ran with her to the bakery and opened the door. “Marinette stay here where it’s safe!” </p><p>As he started to exit she grabbed his hand, “Wait! You can’t go back out there! You.. you should probably stay here!”</p><p>Adrien looked at her. Her cheeks were red. Even though Lila has just told everyone about Marinette’s feelings, she was still offering to let him stay in the bakery so he would be safe. She was willing to put herself in a probably very uncomfortable situation just so he would be safe. Even though he was touched, he couldn’t stay. He had to transform to help Ladybug. </p><p>“I can’t stay here Marinette! I have to get home! I promise I’ll be ok!” He broke free and ran back out the front door before Marinette could say anything else. Well, she couldn’t blame him, she wouldn’t want to be locked in the bakery with her either after what had happened that afternoon. </p><p>Sabine and Tom came over to her and immediately noticed her stained clothes. “Honey what happened are you ok?”</p><p>Marinette almost forgot the reason she was home early in the first place. “Oh yeah I’m fine but there’s an Akuma outside so I’m going to go upstairs to change. I’ll just stay in my room to be safe!” She ran up the stairs before her parents could say anything else. When she reached the apartment and looked out the window. Alya was still out there but she wasn’t Alya anymore. She had changed and was now completely black and white. No gray area with her. Marinette could see the sketch pen had changed into some sort of wand and then she quickly ran into her room. When she reached her bedroom she could hear Alya outside. </p><p>“I am VERACITY! I can see when people are telling the truth or lying.  I can force those who refuse to tell the truth to reveal all their secrets and lies, including LILA ROSSI!” Well, at least Marinette knew Alya wasn’t looking for her. </p><p>Tikki flew around her and urged, “Come on Marinette! No matter what you feel about Lila you have to save Alya!”</p><p>Marinette responded with a grim determination. “You’re right! Tikki, spots on!”</p><p>Two streets over in a dark alley, Adrien had just done the very same thing. </p><p>                *</p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on the roof of the school just as Veracity caught the rest of the class who were trying desperately to leave. Before the heroes could react Veracity raised her pen (wand?) and shot a black beam directly at the class. </p><p>“Now then Lila. I want you to tell me and everybody else here the TRUTH!” </p><p>Lila protested, “What are you talking about? I always tell the truth!”</p><p>Veracity laughed, “Well, we’ll know for sure very soon. All I have to do is point my pen at you and then everything you hide will be mine for the taking!”</p><p>Veracity pointed her pen at Lila causing her to turn mechanically to face the class and open her mouth allowing a tumble of words to come out of her mouth. “I did trip Marinette in class today and I made her purposely late for her classes and my ankle isn’t actually twisted. I have never been to America or anywhere outside of Europe. I have never met Prince Ali and I have never met Jagged Stone either. I don’t have any connections to artists or musicians or anybody famous. I have never broken a bone and I don’t have tinnitus. Marinette never took anything of mine and she never cheated on that test and she didn’t push me down the stairs. Ladybug is not my friend, in fact I-” Veracity lifted her hand so the pen was no longer pointed at Lila and smirked. </p><p>“Well that’s a lot more than I bargained for but I think maybe we’ll have to come back to you later to see what else you’ve been hiding. But what about the rest of you? Anything interesting to share?”</p><p>Chat Noir couldn’t help but notice that Lila didn’t say anything about lying about Marinette’s feelings for him. But he decided that would be an observation for later.</p><p>Ladybug had heard enough. “Alya!” Veracity whirled around to face them. “This isn’t justice! You know that!”</p><p>Veracity laughed, “I am not Alya anymore, I am Veracity! And does it matter? I’m simply uncovering the truth! I’m defending my friend Marinette!”</p><p>She turned towards Chat Noir and nodded and they leapt off the roof together. When they landed on the floor of the school Ladybug threw her yoyo and tried to get it wrapped it around Veracity. But she was too quick.<br/>
Veracity grabbed the yo-yo and ripped it from her hands. She leapt out of the way and shot a beam at Ladybug. She could hear Chat Noir calling her, telling her to get out of the way but it hit her square in the ribs. Weird. She didn’t feel any different. Then Ladybug remembered, that Veracity had to also have her pen pointed at someone in order to control them. Ladybug couldn’t give her that opportunity. She rolled to the side dodging Veracity’s line of fire and found herself next to Chat Noir. </p><p>She turned to him, “The Akuma’s in her wand! We’ve got to destroy it before she makes me say something I regret!” </p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>“Because I was there!” Ladybug’s eyes widened. That came out of nowhere. She never would have said something that was so close to giving away her identity. Chat also turned to look at her just for a second. Veracity started laughing at her. </p><p>“I may not be able to control you yet but because I hit you with my beam, you are much more open to telling the truth anyway! Even if I can’t force you to say what I want to hear, it only a matter of time!” Veracity was still moving around them in an effort to get a clear shot at Ladybug in order to control her. </p><p>“She’s too quick! Chat Noir we have to end this fast or else I risk revealing everything! I am 16 years old!”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more M’lady! I’ve got your back!” Chat Noir sprinted forward and ran towards Veracity in order to keep her occupied. Ladybug leapt over to the other side of the school yard where her yo-yo had fallen and scooped it off the ground. </p><p>“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug was rewarded with a small compact. “What am I supposed to do with this?” She opened the compact and inside was simple powder. “I’ve got it!” But it was too late, Veracity found an opening and pointed her wand at her. </p><p>“No!” Chat Noir leapt at Veracity but she swept him aside with such force that he hit the wall.</p><p>“Now then Ladybug, tell me a secret. One that you’ve tried very hard to hide.”</p><p>Ladybug felt weightless. It would be so easy to spill everything about her and her life to the people that were watching. No. She had to fight this. She had to do what she could to protect the people she loved. There was only one secret she absolutely could not reveal and of course the second she thought about it it was all she could think about saying. How good it would feel for other people to know. Then she wouldn’t be alone anymore. She could feel her mouth opening. “I…….am……MMMMMmmmmm…” Her mind was racing. She couldn’t give away her identity, she just couldn’t. Wait. She wasn’t asked her identity. She was asked for a secret. Maybe she could get through this on a technicality. At the last second Ladybug was able to switch from one confession to another, “Ammmm… IN LOVE WITH ADRIEN AGRESTE!” Chat Noir had gotten up from the floor and turned to her with his mouth open. </p><p>Veracity was so surprised she actually dropped her arm. Ladybug didn’t hesitate. She threw the compact at Veracity’s feet causing the powder to explode and fill the air around her. </p><p>“Hey! I can’t see!” Ladybug threw her yoyo at her and it wrapped her arms to her sides. </p><p>“Now Chat Noir!” Ladybug shouted trusting her partner would understand. </p><p>He leapt across the schoolyard and shouted “Cataclysm!” Just in time to touch the pen and watch it disintegrate. </p><p>                *</p><p>After purifying the Akuma and repairing all the damage Ladybug turned to Chat Noir who was still looking at her strangely. She sighed and dropped her head. “I guess I owe you an explanation?” </p><p>He smiled at her but he shook his head. “You don’t owe me anything you don’t want to say.”</p><p>She looked at him gratefully. “How about we talk tonight? There are a couple of things I want to tell you.”</p><p>He held out his hand questioningly and she returned the fist bump easily. “Pound it!”</p><p>After they had both leapt away, the rest of the class turned to look at Lila who had sat down on the floor. </p><p>“You lied about everything.” </p><p>“You said you could connect me with comic book writers.”</p><p>“You said you knew Prince Ali.”</p><p>“You said Ladybug was your best friend.”</p><p>“Honestly? Who even are you?”</p><p>Lila didn’t meet any of their eyes. She frowned at the floor. Finally Alya asked one final question. “Why would you do that to Marinette?”</p><p>Lila looked up and there was hatred in her eyes. No remorse. No guilt. Just anger. </p><p>                       *</p><p>After de-transforming and giving Tikki a cookie, Marinette changed out of her still-stained clothes and collapsed on her bed. “Tikki what am I going to say to him?”</p><p>“Which one Marinette?” </p><p>“Both of them! At least I don’t have to see Adrien until Monday, but how do I explain any of this?” </p><p>Tikki flew over and rested on Marinette’s shoulder, “I think you should just be honest with both of them Marinette! You been in love with Adrien for years, maybe it’s about time he knew! And Chat Noir will understand I’m sure! He just told you you don’t have to explain if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Marinette pressed her hands to her forehead.“Honesty. I think I’ve had enough honesty for today. But what if he figures out my identity anyway? I gave away a lot today! He knows that I saw Alya get akumatized, he knows my age and he knows who I’m in love with! The only people that saw Alya get Akumatized were me and Adrien!”</p><p>Tikki grabbed her hand gently, “Marinette, maybe it’s time for you two share your identities with each other.”</p><p>“WHAT!?” Marinette shot straight up. “Tikki how could that be ok! We have to protect our identities or else we can’t be safe! If Master Fu didn’t think it was ok how could I?”</p><p>Tikki grabbed her hand, “Marinette, listen to me. You and Chat Noir have been partners for years and you have been the guardian for long time now. Master Fu did what he thought was best, but now it is your turn to make those decisions. You can look to the past for guidance but you also have to follow your instincts. You’re bearing this burden almost entirely by yourself. Chat Noir has proven time and time again that he can be trusted. You both care about each other too much for this to keep going on anyway. You think he doesn’t know how tired and exhausted you are? I know you know that having him by your side would make your life so much easier. That’s part of the reason it was so tempting to spill your identity today anyway. Regardless of Master Fu’s decisions, it’s time for you to start making your own and forging your own path.”</p><p>Marinette sighed. “I know Tikki. It’s just been so long. The only rule I had for a long time was keeping our identities secret. But I think you’re right. Having him would make all of this…maybe not easier, but better.”</p><p>Tikki smiled, “That’s the spirit Marinette! By the way, don’t you have detention this afternoon?”</p><p>Marinette tumbled off her bed and to the floor, “AGH you’re right! I definitely can’t miss that or I’ll really be in trouble!”</p><p>As Marinette ran up the steps of the school she heard the final bell ring. She watched her classmates file out of the classroom and one by one they all stopped and looked at her. Alya came over and gave her a huge hug. “We wanted to say that we’re sorry Marinette.”</p><p>Marinette raised her eyebrows, “You guys are sorry? Why are you sorry?”</p><p>Nino responded, “Because we all believed Lila over you for so long! She was lying about everything!” </p><p>Ohhh right, she wasn’t supposed to know about Lila’s confession because she hadn’t been there!</p><p>“What are you guys talking about?”</p><p>Ayla hung her head. “When I was akumatized this afternoon? I forced people to tell the truth. And Lila. Well, she had literally lied about everything. And we all believed her. We’re really sorry.”</p><p>Marinette smiled, “Hey guys, it’s alright. Ummm, where is Lila anyway?” </p><p>“She left with Principal Damocles. I think he was saying something about calling her mom.” Rose exclaimed. </p><p>Marinette frowned, “Well guys I would love to talk to you all but I have to get to Mrs. Mendeleiev’s class for that detention so…”</p><p>“Oh right!” Alya smiled. “I was going to come to bakery and tell you, Ms. Bustier vouched for you so you don’t have detention today!”</p><p>Marinette smiled, “That’s great! How about we all go the park then?” </p><p>There were a few cheers and as the class started to head down the stairs Marinette heard someone behind her call her name. She turned and there was Adrien walking out of the classroom. </p><p>“Hey Marinette, could we talk for a second?” </p><p>Marinette looked back towards the others and saw Alya corralling everyone away from the two of them. Of course. “Yeah, sure.” She tried not to sound like she was dreading this but she knew she couldn’t sound too enthusiastic.</p><p>They walked over to a bench and sat down together. Adrien turned to her and offered a small smile. “So is it safe to assume Lila was lying this afternoon?” </p><p>Marinette looked into his green eyes and hesitated. It would be so easy to agree. To say that Lila had lied about that too just to embarrass her. And everything would go back to the way it was. The way it was. She couldn’t do that anymore. Marinette took a deep breath and said, “No. Actually Lila wasn’t lying about that.” </p><p>Adrien looked at her in surprise. She felt her cheeks grow pink. </p><p>“I’ve been in love with you since we were fourteen actually.”</p><p>Adrien didn’t know what to say. He had never imagined that this was the case. Especially now that he suspected that she was Ladybug. He didn’t want to ruin it. </p><p>“Adrien?” </p><p>“Oh! Sorry I…uh..”</p><p>“It’s ok. You don’t have to say anything. I understand if you don’t feel the same way.”</p><p>“No it’s uh, it’s not that! But you’re the second person today who said they were in love with me, so I guess I’m just a little overwhelmed.” </p><p>“Oh, ok.” </p><p>“Wait, that’s not what I meant. Marinette you mean a lot to me! Really you do. But I’m a little confused right now. I just need some time to think.”</p><p>“Adrien?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>She placed her hand on his shoulder, “I am glad that you know. But I don’t want you to worry about my feelings. It’s ok if we’re just friends. Honestly, I love being your friend.”</p><p>“I love being your friend too Marinette.” He held out his arms allowing her the opportunity to decide and she smiled and embraced him. They sat there for a minute just enjoying each other’s company and being content with the friendship that they had. </p><p>                       *</p><p>Ladybug sat on the edge of the Eiffel Tower waiting for Chat Noir. She had picked the top balcony because it far away from other people and they would have privacy. She replayed that afternoon in her head and smiled. Even though Adrien hadn’t told her one way or another how he felt for sure, she was happy. They had spent the afternoon in the park together with their friends and it was nice just hanging out. They would always be friends and she was grateful for that. She watched as the sun was just starting to reach the horizon. </p><p>“Hey there Bugaboo.” </p><p>She started briefly before relaxing and turning to face him. She smiled softly, “Hey Kitty. How about you come sit down with me? I think I owe you a real explanation.”</p><p>He paused for a second and sat down. “I said it before but you don’t owe me anything you don’t want to say. I hate that you were forced to share that today instead of being allowed your own privacy.” </p><p>Ladybug stared at him. She smiled and grabbed his hand. “Thank you, really I appreciate it but I really think we need to have this conversation. This is something I want to do. I promise.”</p><p>He smiled and relaxed, “Okay but I need to ask you one question.”</p><p>“Shoot”</p><p>“Why Adrien Agreste? Is it just a celebrity thing? Because you barely know him.”</p><p>She let go of his hand and thought for a minute, “Well. I do know him actually. I mean, I already told you today I’m sixteen so I’m in school obviously. But I go to school with him. And Adrien, he is so much more than just a model and celebrity. I wish everyone could see that he is so much more than that. Especially when he doesn’t have the “model persona” on he’s an incredible person. There have been a couple times, when his laugh and his smile weren’t “perfect” but they were because they were real. He’s kind and he genuinely cares about other people. Not just the people he knows but even his fans. </p><p>You would think he would stuck up or spoiled growing up rich, but he is not any of those things. You would also think that the way his dad treats him would affect how he treats other people but it doesn’t. He’s forgiving and compassionate. He tries to see the good in everybody and look at things from their point of view. He really loves his friends and he is kind to people who aren’t always kind to him. I know you don’t know this but when he had the Snake Miraculous a couple years ago, he saved my life. Thousands of times actually. I think about that a lot.” She stopped her speech and paused to look at Chat Noir. He was looking at her with a bit of a blank expression on his face. </p><p>Ladybug immediately felt her face heat up. “Chat I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to ramble on about him, especially knowing how you feel about me! That isn’t why I brought you here at all!”</p><p>Chat shook his head a little and then flashed a grin. “So you’re telling me you don’t even think he’s a little bit attractive?”</p><p>Ladybug laughed and smacked his shoulder, “Well, of course I think he’s attractive! He’s a model!”</p><p>They both sat there laughing for a minute before Ladybug looked Chat Noir in the eyes and took a deep breath. </p><p>Chat stopped smiling, “Hey, are you ok?” </p><p>Ladybug grabbed his hand again and intertwined their fingers. “Yeah, I’m alright, just a little nervous.”</p><p>“My Lady is nervous? That’s enough to make me nervous.”</p><p>“I think you’ll be happy actually.”</p><p>“Oh really? And why is that?”</p><p>“Well I talked to Tikki this afternoon. And she told me it might be time for us to reveal our identities.”</p><p>His mouth dropped open. Ladybug started laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe. But then he leapt to his feet, picked her up and spun her around. She squealed a little but still couldn’t stop laughing. When he put her back down they were both breathless and his eyes were shining. He kept his arms around her waist and she didn’t pull away. Partly because she was a little dizzy, partly because she was happy.</p><p>“I told you you would be happy.” </p><p>“Oh I am happy for a completely different reason!”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Ok, ok, I’ve been waiting for this moment for 2 years so you have to let me guess first!”</p><p>She laughed and smiled at him. It was hard not to be happy around someone who’s joy was so infectious. “Ok Kitty you get one guess.”</p><p>He grinned and Ladybug suddenly realized that they were still standing very close with his arms around her waist and her arms over his shoulders. She didn’t want to ruin the moment but this was a little strange. Especially since he knew who she loved now. She started to take a step back but he didn’t let her go. That was even more strange, he never hung on to her (at least physically) if she tried to get some space. He put one hand under her chin and lifted her face so her eyes would meet his. She felt the betrayal of a blush on her cheeks. </p><p>“You’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p>Now it was her turn for her mouth to drop open. He smiled softly knowing that he was correct. </p><p>“But..but how?”</p><p>“When you told me that you watched Alya get akumatized today.”</p><p>She looked down at his chest and he could see her mind racing. “But that’s impossible! The only other person who was there when that happened was….” She stopped suddenly putting the pieces together. </p><p>Ladybug looked back up to his eyes and said, “You’re Adrien Agreste.” </p><p>He smiled at her and she knew she was right. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair and caressed his face, “To think, all this time. It’s been you. It’s always been you.” She spoke softly like she was afraid it was a dream. </p><p>He pulled back a little. He didn’t want to say it but he felt like it was pulled from him, “I understand if you’re only in love with Adrien. I get it.”</p><p>She grabbed his face with both hands and made him look her in the eye. “Adrien. The only reason I didn’t love Chat Noir was because of you. Do you have any idea how many times I’ve thought about this? Of course I love Chat Noir. You’re my best friend, you’re my partner. You’re the only person in the world who actually understands what this life is like. You know me better than anybody and I wouldn’t want it any other way. Chat Noir is the real you. The one that I only got glimpses of with Adrien and I love that side of you.” But now it was her turn to pull back. “But I’ll also understand if you’re only in love with Ladybug.”</p><p>Adrien grabbed her face gently as well and looked into those bluebell eyes that captured his heart so long ago. “Marinette. You are Ladybug. I’ve said it before, you’re an everyday Ladybug with how you help others and how you care about other people. You’re strong and fierce with or without the costume and I only really started to notice it the past year or so. But it’s there. The determination, the loyalty. All of it. I love every side of you.”</p><p>They both paused with their hands gently holding the other’s face and their eyes locked on each other. Time had stopped for two people in Paris. </p><p>Then Chat Noir crashed his lips on hers and all of the love and longing of the past years was brought into this kiss. Ladybug brought her arms up around his neck and he moved his arms back down to her waist and picked her up so her feet left the floor. When they both finally came up for air they started laughing again. </p><p>Ladybug was the first to brave the question, “So now what do we do?” </p><p>“Well I-never-ever-plan-on-letting-you-go-ever-again.” He punctuated each space with a kiss on her cheeks, her nose, her forehead. </p><p>She started giggling. “Okay you know that’s not what I meant!”</p><p>“Hey we’re Ladybug and Chat Noir! We’ll figure out the rest later. But right now? We’re going to sit and talk and watch the sunset and be the couple we should have been two years ago.”</p><p>She smiled at him with adoration. “Sounds like a good plan to me.”</p><p>“Claws in.”</p><p>“Spots off.”</p><p>Two Kwamis came zooming out to meet them. </p><p>“Plagg! How are you!”</p><p>“Uuggghhhhhh.. need….Camembert…. Too ….sweet…” Adrien laughed as he tossed him a piece of cheese. </p><p>“Tikki! it’s good to see you again.” </p><p>“Hi Adrien! Come on Plagg! We should give these two some space!”</p><p>Marinette laughed, “Thanks Tikki, but don’t go too far.”</p><p>Adrien and Marinette settled back down on floor holding hands and with her head on his shoulder. They had their backs against the wall and watched as the sun slowly set everything ablaze with oranges and reds. </p><p>Adrien then finally asked the question that had been bugging him since that afternoon. “Marinette?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“How long have you been in love with me?”</p><p>She took her head off his shoulder to look at him and smiled. “That first day in the rain. When you gave me your umbrella. That was when I knew I was a goner.”</p><p>“Really? I thought you didn’t like me for the longest time.”</p><p>She giggled, “No I just didn’t have enough nerve to actually talk to you. I got so nervous and flustered.”</p><p>He laughed as well, “Well, that’s a relief to hear.”</p><p>A small voice came from above them, “See I called it!” </p><p>Followed by a “Plagg be quiet!” </p><p>Both the teen superheroes started laughing as Adrien recounted how Plagg had indeed called the two of them “lovebirds” after that very moment. </p><p>Marinette put her head back on his shoulder before sighing, “I’ve been trying so long to work up the courage to tell you how I feel. I was hoping I would at least be able to do it before university.”</p><p>He smirked a little and whispered, “Now that you’ve got me what are you going to do?”</p><p>She turned to face him and caressed his face, running her finger along where his mask would usually be, “What was it that you said earlier?  I-will-never-ever-let-you-go-ever-again.” And just like he did, she punctuated each word with a kiss to his nose, his cheeks, his forehead. She stopped and looked at him. “You and I can do anything together. I believe that.”</p><p>“You and me against the world m’lady.” Her heart melted and she kissed him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her close while her fingers combed through his hair. </p><p>She broke off just for a second so she could whisper against his mouth, “As always.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>